the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kawarama Senju
v'♙Approval:' 3/11/17 4 feats bori v3.6 'Personality' Kawarama Senju is a composed individual with a pragmatic approach to life. The Konohagakure ninja believes that through well-defined rules and laws, the shinobi world's problems could be solved. He is also a firm believer in the Will of Fire to the point that threats to Konohagakure are met with unbridled rage. Nindō: Will of Fire 'Appearance' Kawarama Senju is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky light-coloured hair. Like the rest of his clan, he has very fair skin and has an x-shaped scar on his right cheek. Hanzō wears the standard uniform which consists of a simple black suit with a grey flack jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this, he wears plated gloves that go all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. 'Stats' [Total: '''49] ' '''Strength:' 6 Speed: 11 Chakra Levels: 11 Chakra Control: 11 Endurance: 7 Chakra Points: 75 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin: Mokuton Release ' ''Allows the use of Mokuton '' '''Genin: Iryō Ninjutsu Ninjutsu ' Allows the use of Iryō Ninjutsu '' 'Abilities Feats Earned: 4 Banked feats: 0 'Stat Feats' *+5 Stat Points *+5 Stat Points 'Mokuton Release' The Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton) this kekkei genkai originated from the Senju clan, which Kawarama Senju possesses. It is made up of techniques that mix earth-based chakra in one hand and water-based chakra in the other to create wood as well as various plants. Wood and plants can be produced from any surface, including his own body, as Kawarama's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. * Mokuton: Daisōju - Kawarama uses Mokuton (Wood Release) to manipulate the terrain, the technique brings up several thick roots from the ground of varying sizes to fit various offensive situations. The Konohagakure shinobi can also use a large scale version which brings up massive roots over a larger area that tangle around each other with such force that crushes violently anyone that is caught in-between. CP | Attack 'Iryō Ninjutsu Ninjutsu' Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu) is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing. The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. Kawarama Senju is noted to be a very talented medical ninja as his chakra control is great enough to perform even the most complex medical ninjutsu. * Shōsen Jutsu - This medical ninjutsu allows Kawarama to speed up his body natural healing process by sending chakra from this hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows him to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. The technique requires absolute concentration CP, Heals 2x **''Note: This technique requires an entire round and doesn't allow rapid movements.'' 'Equipment' Weapons/Utility *2 Single Flash Bomb *3 Set of Kunai Basic Equipment *Signal Flares *Glowsticks *Binoculars *Earpiece Radios *Rope/Grappling Hook *Camping Gear 'History/Story' 'Early Life' Kawarama was the first child born to Mikoto and Itama Senju. His early childhood was marked with violence, when he was only five years old, the Crimson Lotus destroyed Konohagakure and he witnessed firsthand many of the war's casualties. The death and destruction he experienced at such a young age traumatised Kawamara and made him a pacifist. Though he despises violence, Kawarama is a natural prodigy in the shinobi arts, praised as one of the best of his generation. He began to study history, not just of his clan or village but of the world, and by doing so he gained a broader appreciation of what was important to him. With his talents being recognised at age 12, Kawarama graduated from the Academy at the top of his class in a single year. As a pacifist, he started training in Medical Ninjutsu at the age of 16 in the Konoha Hospital. Soon after that, his little brother, Zokuma Senju, was killed by Otogakure shinobis in a mission to Yugakure, the hidden village in Hot Water. This tragic event made Kawarama start advocating for medical ninjas to be assigned to every shinobi squad. At the age of 17, Kawarama Senju is the pride of his clan and is regarded as a shinobi with huge potential, which, in turn, could well be the future leader of the Senju clan. 'Mission Rewards' Quest Points *'Total: '''10 *'Banked: 2 *'''Day: '''Saturday '''Ryo * Ryo Earned: '5000 * '''Ryo Left: '''5000 'Official Missions S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 Threads: 3 Surveying the Village - 2 QP & 1000 Ryo 05/03/2017 Konohagakure 2nd Squad - 2 QP & 1000 Ryo [https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/5j1cll/konohagakure_hospital/ Konohagakure Hospital - 6 QP & 3000 Ryo 08/01/2017 Category:Character